


Try Not To Cry Challenge

by ImagineColors



Category: Original Work
Genre: First actual Try Not To Cry Challenge on Ao3???????!!!!, Hurt Characters, Making This A Thing, Sad, Tags may be changed or added, Try Not to Cry Challenge, Warning!, You might cry, trigger warning, try not to cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineColors/pseuds/ImagineColors
Summary: A Try Not To Cry Challenge for ya'll! Can you make it through all of this without shedding a tear…or two? TEST YOUR MIGHT! Good luck and see if you can make it to the end!





	Try Not To Cry Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So. I went looking up Try Not To Cry Challenges on Ao3 and I COULDN'T FIND ANY! So I'm just like "screw that I'm making one!" So…here we are! I'm still gonna be working on Twd Angst of course, but I just thought that this could be as a side. Each chapter will be a different story or something like that so if you stop at a chapter, make sure you know which one! (Or just quickly bookmark it on your browser or something.) Good luck and try not to shed a tear! Or just don't try at all, no one's judging you. (Well, maybe if you are in a public place and reading this, then who knows what people around are thinkin'!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****SOME OF THESE I GOT FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE****
> 
> (Most of the stories are mine through.)

Once upon a time there was a dog. He had all black fur, and soft, silky ears. He had brown eyes and the only other color was a white tip on his tail. He was still a puppy.

One day, at the shelter, a man came along to adopt a dog. The man looked and looked and the puppy hoped and hoped. Finally, the man stopped and picked up the puppy. The man had chosen him!

The puppy was so happy. His tail wagged furiously in excitement. 

A while later, after the man and the dog (Buzz) went to their home, the man suddenly said, "Okay, let's get you muscled up." Buzz was confused until then next thing he knew, he was doing "doggy workouts". 

Despite what the hard work the man was making him do, Buzz still loved the man for picking him. 

**Three years later**

Buzz had learned the reason why the man wanted him to work out. He was a dog street fighter pretty much! 

It wasn't fun, and he didn't know why he did it, but Buzz still loved the man for picking him and would do anything for the man. No matter what. 

Suddenly, one day the man said, "This tail is getting in the way. No need for it anymore." 

The man grabbed Buzz and set him on the table after putting down a tarp and quickly grabbed a steak knife before Buzz could scramble away. 

Through the pain, Buzz wondered why the man he loved did this to him. Didn't the man love him back? He had to! He picked him! 

Buzz had passed out from the pain and when he woke up, he was on the street, covered in blood. He whined and whined not just for help, but for his owner. Why did the man do this? Maybe he just accidentally forgot to bring him back home. 

Right when Buzz scrambled to his feet, an animal help truck pulled in next to him. The people inside gave him a shot to calm him down and they brought him to the vet. 

They got him fixed up and when he was ready, they put him in a shelter for dogs. 

Buzz was back where he started, but any time a person came in, he hoped that they would pick him, despite the strange nub for a tail.

One day, a family came in with a little girl, hoping to get her a dog for her birthday. The parents spotted him and walked over. Buzz bounced in excitement, his little nub for a tail wagging. 

"What about this one?" the father asked. The little girl looked Buzz over, thinking. 

"What happened to his tail?" the girl asked. 

"Someone must have done something with it," the mother replied. She knew, or at least had an idea, about what happened, but didn't want to scare her child. 

"Whatever," the girl said. "I don't like that he's all black. That means bad luck. If he had at least one spot with a different color, I would've picked him but he is all black and I don't like it!"

The family walked away and he was sad. If only he still had his tail with the white tip. If he had that, he could have been adopted by that family! 

Days passed. Then weeks. Then months. Then years. Buzz was never picked by anyone, either because of his stub tail, or from him being all black, or from him getting older and people only wanting puppies. 

Buzz was never happy anymore when people walked by him. His little stub was never a happy dog tail anymore. It was almost like all throughout his life, even with his full tail, his tail was never a happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're thinking about adopting, please consider some dog that are not just puppies. Or if they are, at least try looking at the black dogs too. Even cats. They very rarely get picked because some people think that all the black animals are bad. Sound familiar?
> 
> You don't have to pick black dogs every time (or then it would just be other dogs and animals will never get picked) but just at least consider it.


End file.
